ASADAE The Petals and the Thorns
by Troke
Summary: A short , in fact it is my longest story, which focuses on Rose s mind at least I think


_-Ohhh, where am I?_

Amy Rose had awakened. She was standing in a warm bed, with a beautiful candle near her, which made her feel warm and happy.

She moaned as she stood up, still trying to guess where she was. It was all so familiar, but why? What was she doing there, where was everyone?

Suddenly, a new feeling involved her: pain…

She touched the scar in her eye and once again remembered how miserable her life had been: abandoned by her father, her mother died from illness, all that was left was…was….

Then it hit her!

This was her grandmother´s hut!! The place where she had spent most of her childhood, and possibly, the happiest days of her life!

She got out of her room, expecting to see her grandmother smiling at her, as she used to…

And there she was, as calm, as tender, as lovable, as beautiful and caring as she had always been!

_N-N-N-Nana?! – she asked reluctantly_

_Yes my dear – the elder hedgehog asked in her lovable voice_

_Oh my God you ARE real, you ARE really here! Oh I missed you so, so much! I LOVE YOU NANA!! – Amy yelled, her face was getting all full from tears of joy_

_I love you too my darling, don´t worry now, everything is going to be OK._

_Yes Nana…_

Through the rest of the day, Amy helped her grandmother do all of the house-chores, but never got tired, despite all the heavy wooden barrels of water she carried, all the burning coal she got out of the fire-place, all the cold that surrounded their little hut.

When night came, Rose hugged her grandmother, happy that she had come back.

She closed her eyes…

Then when she opened them, she was standing in a completely different place: the medical centre.

She could have had several bandages and devices attached to her body so that she would not fell pain. However, she refused saying she was accustomed to pain. So there she stood for lots of days suffering the most possible way, not only because she had chosen it, but also because **HE **would also desire it.

But this pain, this burden inside of her was too much…

For once, she believed she would finally found the peace and happiness she had always sought and then, all was taken from her in a blink of an eye, just like before.

She started to growl in anger and quickly got out of her hospital bed, tearing the restrains with her own teeth.

When she got dressed, her mind was still filled with all that anger and frustration, so she simply held her precious hammer, and destroyed the medical facilities with no mercy whatsoever.

_-Feeling a little upset today are we? – asked a soft voice_

_-S-So… I mean my lord… - Amy replied frightened with her master´s sudden appearance_

_-So did you sleep well, my dear Rose?_

_-Y-Yes master, but why do you ask?_

_-Oh nothing, just wanted to know how your precious Nana is felling – he answered in a now more dark, sick and sadistically voice._

_-It was you wasn´t it?! – asked a now more impatient Rose – It was YOU who made me dream like that?! But why? WHY? – Amy now was starting to bite her own tongue so that she could control her anger; it was far too unwise to attack Sonic._

_- Yes, it was __**I**_ _– Sonic said – Just a little treat to guarantee that you would remain the same loyal, vicious and demonic being that you are today._

Amy´s head was bumping. Her bloodstream had hit it´s high point. She was about to explode and take out all that repressed memories and all of her hatred in her master.

_Ohhh, yes, I can feel the anger which burns inside of you… anger towards the world, anger towards people, anger towards __**ME**__. Oh well, I´m glad of that, those feelings are the one who made you powerful and helped you reach where you are today. If you wish so, strike me down with all of your anger, but I assure you, you would prove to be simply STUPID._

Amy held her hammer, but then dropped it, as it fell onto the ground.

_-S-s-sorry my lord, for even doubting you – she declared in fear, begging for forgiveness – p-p-please spare me._

_-Oh my dear Rose, I already predicted you would do that, it´s your nature, you are a cold blood killer. Don´t worry, nothing will happen to you…if you succeed in my following mission._

_- Oh yes my lord, yes master, I will do anything, but please no more torture – she pleaded in despair._

_-You, and the other Guardians Of Darkness must travel South, far to the most remote zones of Mobious, there you will find a brotherhood, that society is protecting The Red Claw, and my Uncle! Find and bring those two to my presence, where they will pay for their treachery!_

_- Of course master your wish is my command._

_-Excellent Rose, now leave me. Do NOT fail __**ME!**_


End file.
